It's Indeed A Very Merry Christmas
by XxDoreenxX
Summary: DannyLindsay with hints of MacStella and a Flack relationship. Danny invites Lindsay to a CSI Christmas Dinner and she accepts. Flack wants to bring a cetain someone but is not sure if he's allowed to. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI:NY.

"Danny, where are you taking me?" asked Lindsay. She was blindfolded and Danny was holding her hands and leading her somewhere.

"Patience, darling," he whispered into her ear, laying on his thick New York accent. "You'll see it when we reach it."

"Alright but you better hurry up. I have Christmas decorations to put up at my apartment."

He stopped in front of a bulletin board in the CSI lab and untied the piece of cloth blinding Lindsay's vision. She blinked and stared at the board.

"This is your surprise?" she said dryly. "You're so lame, Danny."

"Look closely, Montana." He pointed to a piece of paper stuck on the board. Lindsay read it and rolled her eyes.

"The Annual CSI Christmas Dinner?" she snorted. "What's so special about that?"

"Well… I've been thinking that maybe you and I can – you know – go… together," said Danny.

Lindsay lowered her voice. "Danny, didn't we agree that since we're dating we've agreed to keep it low?"

Danny put his arms around her shoulders and steered her towards the exit. "Think about it. I mean, isn't it time that we come up to the open about our relationship?"

"But you know that Mac doesn't approve of office relationships."

Danny sniggered. "Oh, I think he knows he does."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"My dear Lindsay… haven't you seen the way he looks at Stella? Or the way Stella looks at him?"

"Ummm… yea…"

"There you have it."

Lindsay stared at him for awhile. "Danny, that made no sense."

He stopped to open the door for her. She walked through and they stopped in front of her car. "Just go to the dinner with me," said Danny, looking like a wounded puppy.

Lindsay smiled at him. "You're cute when you're desperate. Alright, I'll go with you but promise me that you won't do anything stupid to give away about us."

Danny grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Sealed with a kiss," he said.

"Oh God that was terrible, Messer!"

Danny just laughed and planted another kiss on her. "I've got to go now, Danny."

"Alright. The dinner's on Christmas Eve so I'll pick you up on that day around 7, ok?"

"Sure. See you, Danny. Love you."

"I love you too."

As Lindsay drove away, Danny smiled to himself.

"I saw that, Messer." Danny jumped and saw Flack standing behind him.

"Saw what?" asked Danny, starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Aw, don't pretend, Danny. I saw the kiss you and Lindsay shared. Office relationship; rebellious, Messer. Better hope that Mac doesn't catch you."

"You won't tell?"

"Nah, of course I won't tell on my best friend."

Danny sighed in relief. "Thanks, Flack."

"No problem. But there's one thing I would like to know; how come you didn't tell me that you're dating Lindsay?"

"We promised to keep it a secret from the lab."

"You should at least tell me. Oh well; don't bother. I already found out anyway."

Danny and Flack walked back to the lab. "So Flack, bringing anyone special to the dinner?"

Flack looked down for a while. "Well… there _is_ this girl I wanna bring…"

"Who's she?"

"But I don't know if it's appropriate to bring her."

"Do I know her?"

"Well… we haven't seen her in a while."

Danny's brain suddenly clicked. He knows who Flack is talking about. He then remembered that Flack was in a serious relationship with a girl before she got fired.

"Flack, you don't mean -"

"Aiden."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not anything related to CSI: NY.

**NOTE:** Thanks for your reviews, guys! Here is the second chapter. Kind of predictable, eh? Anyway, I'm trying to finish this up in time for Christmas. Enjoy:)

"Aiden."

Danny blinked a couple of times. Then he stared at Flack. "Flack, I thought you said that you're over Aiden."

"I know but you can't just easily forget the girl that you've spent 3 years of your life with."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know."

Flack looked so sad that Danny felt sorry for him. Here Danny was; happy with Lindsay and Flack's still sad about Aiden. He wished that he could do something for Flack.

"Do you miss her?" Danny asked.

Flack looked at him, his face sad. "Every single day."

They were silent for a few seconds. "Hey, wanna go for a drink? I'll bring Lindsay. You know what they say; the more the merrier." Danny asked.

"Whatever and whoever will do."

**AT THE BAR**

"You know," said Flack. "Coming back here brings back memories."

"Why is that so?" asked Danny.

"This was where Aiden and I went for our first date."

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Lindsay. Danny had explained to her about the whole Flack-Aiden thing on the way to the bar.

Flack smiled and drank the last of his beer.

"How was she?" asked Lindsay. "You know; Aiden."

Flack sighed and for a moment he looked happy. "Oh, Aiden was the best girlfriend I ever had."

"Aiden was the _only_ girlfriend he ever had," muttered Danny jokingly and got and his arm smacked by Lindsay.

"Ignore him," she said, eyeing Danny out of the corner of her eye.

"Anyway, Aiden and I were – as people put it – soul mates. It's like I say something and she understood perfectly what I meant and vice versa. Not only that, she was beautiful, kind, funny and smart. She was just perfect for me."

"What happened after she got fired?"

"We just lost contact and sort of drifted apart. I heard that she's busy with her new job. I try to move on with life but it's just hard."

Flack sighed and stared at his empty cup. Then he glanced at his watch. "I've got to go anyway. Thanks for bringing me here." He took out a couple of bills and put them on the table to pay for his beer. He got up, straightened his tie and walked out.

"Poor Flack," said Lindsay. "It must be hard for him to try to let go of Aiden."

"Yeah. I wish I could do something for him."

Danny looked around the bar. He saw Mac and Stella walking together outside the bar but he was too worried about Flack to bother and crash in on them. He drank his beer and suddenly spit it all out.

"Danny?" said Lindsay. "What's wrong?"

Danny looked at the girl a few feet away from him. The long, wavy brown hair and full lips… There's no denying who she was.

"Aiden."

"What?"

"Lindsay, it's Aiden."

"Where?"

"There, the girl with the green top and jeans."

Lindsay scanned the crowd and saw her. Without waiting, Danny rushed off towards Aiden. Lindsay followed him from behind. Once he reached her, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Danny?" said Aiden, sounding very surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came down here for a drink. Then I saw you."

"Oh… you here with anyone?"

"This is Lindsay," he said, putting an arm around her. "She's new at the crime lab."

"I know I'm not working there anymore but welcome," said Aiden, shaking Lindsay's hand.

"Thanks," said Lindsay.

"We were here with Flack too, you know," said Danny.

"Oh…"

Aiden folded her arms and stared at the floor. She sat back down on her seat. Danny and Lindsay sat next to her.

"He misses you, you know," said Lindsay.

Tears were already running down Aiden's cheeks. "I miss him so much…"

"Then why did you just leave him like that?" asked Danny.

"Danny, I work in a bar as a – get this - waitress. Flack's a respectable NYPD detective. Our worlds are now different. So are our lives."

"But you still love him?"

"Yes, I still love him very much. I think about him everyday and every night before I go to sleep."

"Then there's only one thing we can do."

"And what's that?"

Danny looked at Lindsay and they both stood up. "It's time to pay Flack a visit; and you're coming along."

"I don't even know if I can face him."

"Nonsense. Flack's trying his damn best to move on and forget about you but he can't. You want to know why? That's because he loves you, Aiden. He loves you; he misses you. And you do too."

Aiden sighed. She looked up and smiled lightly. "You never change do you, Messer? Always the persuasive type."

"Oh, you have no idea," said Lindsay, smiling too. "So what'll it be, Aiden?"

Aiden thought about it for awhile. Then she stood up and called to one of the waitresses. "Tina, do you mind covering for me?"

"Sure, Aid," said Tina. "What's up?"

"I've got an old friend I wanna pay a visit to."

"Sure."

Aiden turned towards Danny and Lindsay. "Let's go," she told them, grabbing her jacket. Danny and Lindsay smiled as they too put on their jackets and got out into the snowy outside and into Danny's SUV.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY.

NOTE: Finally, Flack makes up with Aiden! Yay! As for MacStella, hold on, aight:) Enjoy!

Flack checked the mail that he just received. Bill, bill, bill… and more bills, he thought glumly. He put them away and fixed himself a cup of coffee. Not bothering to change out of his working clothes, he loosened his tie and went to the kitchen to make a cup of really strong coffee. God knows that he needs it. After making the coffee, he sat on the couch and turned on the television. He settled on watching "A Christmas Carol".

Ding dong.

The doorbell rang. Flack groaned and got up to answer the door, coffee mug still in his hand. When he opened it, Danny and Lindsay were standing there.

"What do you two want?" he asked them.

"Flack, there's someone we would like you to meet," said Lindsay.

"If you think I'm going to fall for one of your tricks involving me buying something stupid from a salesperson; then I'm not."

"Just shut up," said Danny. He and Lindsay gave way to let someone come up in front. Flack dropped his mug.

"Aiden?" he said, shocked.

"Flack," she said.

"We'll leave you two for now," said Danny as he held Lindsay's hand and walked away, leaving Aiden with Flack. What they didn't know was that later, Danny and Lindsay will have their ears against the door, trying to listen to everything.

Flack let Aiden in and closed the door. Hastily, he picked up the mug he dropped. For a moment they just stood there, staring at each other. Flack was searching his brain for something to say.

"You want a coffee or something?" Flack asked finally.

"Sure."

He quickly walked to the kitchen and fixed her a cup of coffee. He came back and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. So, how are you doing?"

"Alright, I suppose. I'm working as a waitress at the moment at the bar where we had our first date. How about you?"

"Well, you know how it is like in the NYPD. Another day, another crime. Even when it's almost Christmas."

Then they were quiet again. Only the sounds coming from the television can be heard.

"I miss it," said Aiden. "I miss my job, I miss the lab, I miss my friends… but most of all, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Aiden. Very, very much."

"What happened to us?"

"I guess we sort of drifted apart from each other, you know? Since you're busy and I'm busy and -"

"And we don't get to see each other that often."

"Yeah."

Aiden looked down at her hands. "Oh God, I was so stupid. I shouldn't have tampered with evidence. I shouldn't have answered the phone. I should have just let it ring."

Flack enveloped her in a hug. "It wasn't your fault, Aid. You were trying to help an innocent woman."

"I know but it's true; it was all my fault."

Flack pulled back to get a look at her. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were moist. He gently used to hand to sweep away a strand of her covering her face.

"Let's just start over, alright?"

"Are you sure, Flack?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"But wouldn't it be hard for us to see each other?"

"Well, I suppose we could sacrifice some time after work to meet up."

Aiden smiled and kissed Flack.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE FLACK'S PLACE…

"Aww," said Lindsay. "Did you hear that? They made up."

"Yea but don't go all 'Aww' too loudly or else they can hear us."

"I doubt that they will be able to hear us. I mean, as far as I'm concerned, they're only focusing on each other."

Satisfied, Danny and Lindsay walked off towards Danny's SUV to go back to the lab. Lindsay's car was still at the lab.

"You know, driving to the lab takes up so much time," said Danny.

"That's why you have a car, doofus."

"But my place is much nearer than the lab."

"So?"

"So, do you want to go to my place instead? Our shift is over."

"But Danny, Mac wants us in early tomorrow."

"So I'll send you to work."

Lindsay looked at him for a while. "Are you trying to say that you want me to sleep over at your place, Messer?"

"Yes."

Lindsay smiled at him and said "Sure."

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY. 

**NOTE**: Thanks to the girls in the Danny/Lindsay thread at Talk CSI for this idea!

Lindsay emerged from Danny's bathroom feeling fresh as she just showered. She rubbed her hair dry and inhaled in the air. Danny was cooking something and it smelled good. His apartment was decorated for Christmas. There was a little Christmas tree near the television.

"Mmmm," she said. "Something smells good. What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti," he said from the kitchen.

"I didn't knew you could cook spaghetti."

"Well, then I'm full of surprises, eh?"

"Shut up and give me some spaghetti, Messer," said Lindsay, laughing. "I'm starving here."

He smiled and gave her a plate with spaghetti on it. Lindsay tasted some. "Wow, this is good, Danny. Who taught you to cook?"

"Ummm... Stella."

Lindsay laughed. "Oh my God; Stella taught you how to cook?"

"Well, a few months ago, she came to me and asked me to taste some spaghetti she made. I said I'll taste some and when I did they were good so I asked her if she could teach me and she said sure."

"Wait; what was she making spaghetti for?"

"Beats me. She said something about Mac. Do you think there's something going on between Mac and Stella?"

"Why?"

"Well, look at it this way; they work together on almost any case, they're always standing together, they're always alone in a room... and you know what happens when a man and a woman are in a room together."

"And you blame me for gossiping so much."

"Aight, how about a bet on the Christmas dinner this coming Saturday on Christmas Eve?"

Lindsay folded her arms together. "What bet?"

"I bet you that Mac will ask Stella to dance with him."

"That'll never happen," said Lindsay. "You're on."

"Oh, and the loser of the bet has to pay for the bill the next time we go out for dinner."

He offered his hand and she shook it. "You know you'll never win this bet, Danny."

"Oh, we'll see, Montana."

They ate their dinner and after dinner was done and the plates were washed and put away, they settled for a movie. Since Danny's a fan of horror flicks, he chose "The Exorcist". Lindsay wasn't too pleased though. Whenever a scary scene came, she quickly covered her eyes. Danny thought she looked adorable; almost like a little girl.

"Aw, come here, baby," he said and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled in deeper. He rested his head on hers. "I can't believe you're afraid of horror movies. You face murderers and kidnappers and rapists almost everyday."

No response.

"Lindsay?"

He turned to look at her. She had fallen asleep. Danny took a few minutes to gaze at her face. He gently stroked her cheek with his hand. He glanced at his watch. It was getting quite late. Besides, he and Lindsay had to get to work early tomorrow. He gently carried her in his arms to his bedroom and gently put her down on his bed.

"Danny?" said Lindsay in a sleep voice.

"Shhh... you need to sleep."

He covered her with his blanket and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Where will you be sleeping?" asked Lindsay suddenly, sitting up.

"On the couch. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe you can... stay here? With me?"

Danny grinned. "Scared?"

Lindsay's face grew a little red and Danny laughed. "Alright."

He climbed into bed and Lindsay lied down again. Danny did the same and covered themselves with the blanket. He hugged her until she fell asleep. He kissed her on her cheek. "Good night, Montana."

"I love you, Danny," mumbled Lindsay.

"I love you too."

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY. 

**NOTE**: Thanks for your reviews, guys! Anyway, this chapter is purely DannyLindsay. Maybe in the next chapter I'll include in the rest.

Lindsay woke up and rubbed her eyes. She turned to her left but Danny wasn't there. She figured that he was in the shower since he started singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" really loudly. Even with the water running from the shower, his voice was still louder.. She giggled a little and went to make some coffee for herself and Danny. Then she went to his cupboard and boiled some eggs. She checked her watch. Still plenty of time. An hour and a half left before she and Danny have to go to work. She leisurely ate her breakfast before hearing the sound of the door opening and Danny standing in front of her, dripping wet with a towel covering himself.

"Wow, breakfast," said Danny. "I never have time for breakfast at home."

Lindsay smiled at him and her eyes travelled from his face down to his body. Naughty thoughts about Danny entered her head and she blushed. Danny seemed to notice it.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Don't you know that you look good in a towel?"

"Not having dirty thoughts, are you?" he said, grinning.

Lindsay blushed even more. "Now go get dressed before I snatch that towel away from you."

Danny smirked and left to get dressed while Lindsay went to the bathroom to shower. Luckily she brought over some clothes from her apartment. She didn't want Mac and the others to know that she was over at Danny's place. God, she didn't want dirty jokes coming from the others.

Once she was done and dressed, she entered the kitchen to find Danny sipping coffee while reading a book called "A Fool-Proof Guide to Learning How to Play the Guitar". Lindsay snatched the book from him.

"I didn't knew you played the guitar, Danny," she said, examining the book.

"Well, I just started a few months ago."

"And you never told me?"

"I wanted to keep it a secret from you since you'll be teasing me about it."

"Aw, I won't tease you, Danny. I love men who are good with music instruments."

She gave the book back to him as she began searching his apartment.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your guitar," she said, opening a closet door and took out a black acoustic guitar. "Aha, found it!"

She walked over and gave it to him. He looked at her curiously. "Don't just look at me; play me something."

"Well - um - I'm not that good yet... Besides, weren't you the one who said that you have to come in early today?"

"I won't laugh. I promise. And we have plenty of time."

"Oh, alright."

He positioned the guitar on his lap and took a guitar pick from his shelf. He started playing the intro for "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day. Lindsay sat down and listened to him playing. He played beautifully; the way his fingers effortlessly moved to produce different sounds.. After a few minutes, he finished playing and looked at her.

"Terrible, wasn't it?" he said, adjusting his glasses.

"No, you played beautifully," she said, kissing him lightly.

"Really? You didn't think it sucked?"

"How could I think anything made, said, done or played by you suck? I love you. You know that."

Danny smiled at her and for a moment they just sat there and kissed. Unfortunately, the mood was spoilt by Lindsay's phone. She reluctantly pulled back from an annoyed-looking Danny to answer it.

"Monroe," she muttered.

"It's Mac. I just wanted to remind you that you're supposed to come in early today."

"Yes Mac, I remembered. I'm on my way now."

"Good. See you at the lab."

He hung up and she snapped her phone shut.

"I'm sorry about that, Danny."

"Nah, it's alright. We should really get going anyway."

"Yes we should."

"Then maybe we can finish what we started later or -"

Lindsay lightly smacked him on his head. "You're terrible, Messer."

He just smiled sheepishly, grabbed his car keys and they left for work.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI: NY. 

**NOTE**: Final chapter! Cross-over. You may find characters from Vegas and Miami in here.

**Thank you to**: AliasCSINYFriendsER, Adamsgirl, TV Chick, hogwartsalumni, jolein, MedicWarrickLvr, mestiza, Dingbat142001, Steeldust-01 and NeverMindDream for their reviews on all my previous chapters. Deepest apologies to anyone I left out. Merry Christmas! This is my gift to all of you.

**P.S**: If I get enough reviews, I might just write a different and new DannyLindsay story where they're married and celebrate Christmas with their kids. ;-)

It was the night of the annual CSI Christmas dinner. Three CSIs from three cities came together for one night. The dinner was held in a glitzy and posh hotel with a ballroom and enough tables for everyone. A huge Christmas tree stood in the corner, its lights blinking. Christmas songs were being played. Everything was decorated to shout "Christmas".

Lindsay arrived with Danny at the hotel. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless silk dress which showed off her curves. Danny on the other hand was wearing a black tuxedo. He had the bow tie undone and it lay lazily around his collar.

"Wow," said Lindsay. "This place is beautiful."

She looked around some more and saw some other people whom she doesn't know.

"Danny," she said, poking him. "Who are those? I've never seen them in the lab before."

Danny laughed. "Those are the CSIs from Las Vegas and Miami. This is an oppurtunity to mingle around as real people; not as CSIs."

"Oh... I see," she said. She and Danny walked towards the tables and found their name cards on the table.

"Looks like we're sitting together," said Danny, grinning.

"Don't look so smug about it," said Lindsay.

A tall figure suddenly came walking towards them. "Flack," said Danny. "You're with us." He pointed next to his seat. Flack rushed over and sat down. His tuxedo was like Danny's; with the bow tie undone.

"Well?" said Lindsay.

"Well what?" asked Flack.

"You know very well 'well what'," said Danny.

"What?"

"What?"

"Well, you said 'what' first so I -"

"Flack, did you ask Aiden to come?" said Lindsay.

"I did. She said she'll call me about it. But she hasn't."

"I'm sure she will," said Lindsay, patting his shoulder in a reassuring way.

"Or," said Danny, steering Flack towards another table. "You could ask that blonde girl over there. Calleigh."

"Don't listen to him," said Lindsay. "Aiden will come. You'll see."

"Wanna make another bet?" said Danny.

"No, one's enough."

"What bet?" asked Flack curiously, grabbing some nuts and putting them into his mouth.

"Danny here thinks that Mac and Stella are seeing each other. So we made a bet to see if they really are. Danny says yes, I say no."

Flack suddenly laughed. "Good luck with that. Ooops, phone's ringing." He walked out to answer it.

As the place started to fill up, more and more CSIs turned up. Danny was amused by the way Lindsay was so amazed by it. Suddenly Danny poked Lindsay on the arm.

"Look," he said.

Mac and Stella finally arrived. Lindsay looked at Danny. He had a grin on his face.

"You haven't won the bet yet, Messer."

"But I'm about to win."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Are not."

"Am too."

Mac came over towards Danny and Lindsay. Instantly they closed their mouths. Mac took a seat next to them.

"Mac, that's Flack's seat," said Danny. "See? Says so on the card."

"Speaking of Flack," said Mac. "He invited Aiden, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Danny.

Mac looked at them with 'The Look'. Lindsay sighed. It was hard to lie to Mac. He always managed to see right through them.

"Yes he invited Aiden."

"Tell her to see me after the dinner."

"Why?"

"Just tell her that."

Mac got up and went to talk to Gil Grissom and Horatio Caine.

"Why do you think that Mac wants to see Aiden?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm not sure. What if he's giving her her job back?"

"What? I'm not so sure, Danny."

AFTER A FEW HOURS...

Most of the food were gone. The DJs for the night, Chad and Valera, played a slow, romantic song.

"This is it," said Danny, rubbing his hands gleefully. "The answer to our bet."

Mac and Stella both walked towards the dance floor. Both seemed reluctant to make the first move. Finally, Mac extended his hand towards Stella. She blushed and took his hand.

Lindsay groaned. Danny grinned at her.

"I won the bet, Montana. So you'll have to pay the bill for our next dinner."

"Fine," she said.

"Lindsay?"

"What?"

"Mistletoe."

"Where?"

Danny leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, smiling.

"By the way, I was joking about the bet."

"Bad Danny," said Lindsay and brought his face closer to hers again.

"Danny, Lindsay," said Flack suddenly.

"What?" said Danny, obviously irritated that Flack had interrupted his favorite activity with Lindsay.

"Aiden's getting her job back!"

"You can't be serious."

"Sure I'm serious. He saw her at the entrance and they talked. I guessed her asked her if she wanted to be a CSI again."

Aiden suddenly stood near Flack, holding his hand. "Only if I'm processing evidence with another CSI," she said, smiling.

"Wow, that's great," said Lindsay, smiling. "Congrats."

"Yeah, congrats, Aid."

"Thank you," said Aiden. She then looked at Flack. "Are you even going to ask me to dance?"

Flack kissed her on her cheek, smiled and guided her towards the dance floor. Soon it was only Danny and Lindsay left.

"Up for a dance?" said Danny.

"I though you'd never ask," said Lindsay.

They walked towards the dance floor. Danny put his left hand on her waist and his right hand in hers whilst Lindsay put her free hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess everyone's happy," said Lindsay. "Flack got back with Aiden, Aiden got her job back and -"

"And I got you," said Danny. He leaned down to kiss her passionately. They didn't care if all eyes were on them.

"This song goes out to all those couples dancing here," said Chad. "Enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas."

Yes, it is indeed a very Merry Christmas for everyone.

**THE END**


End file.
